


Imprevisti di compleanno

by Valechan91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valechan91/pseuds/Valechan91
Summary: Un piccolo imprevisto per il miglior asso della serie e di sempre. Qualcosa che cambierà la sua vita.Happy Birthday Iwaizumi Hajime!06.10.2019





	Imprevisti di compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di nuovo qui ad onorare un giorno sacro. Il compleanno del miglior asso della serie, nonchè partner indiscusso di vita ufficiale del miglior alzatore della serie.  
> E se si parla di uno, si parla anche dell'altro.  
> Quindi...   
> Stavolta un piccolo imprevisto per la nostra amata squadra. la squadra protagonista, amata da tutti: l'Aoba Johsai.  
> Buona lettura!

Imprevisti di compleanno

 

Un bel giorno, un filo rosso che sembrava indistruttibile fece capolino intrecciato al mignolo destro di un ben noto giocatore di pallavolo in uno dei licei prestigiosi licei privati di Miyagi. Coincidenza? Forze.  
Il fatto avvenne il 10 giugno, giorno del compleanno del suddetto ragazzo. Iwaizumi Hajime, vice capitano della squadra maschile di pallavolo, ormai agli inizi dell'ultima, torrida estate da studente liceale. 

Quella mattina, le cose andarono diversamente dal solito.   
Hajime era il solo che riuscisse a vedere quel filo, che si allungava sempre di più. Fu quella mattina che scoprì la sventura.

"Yahoo, Iwa-chan!" lo salutò come sempre l'altro. Come facesse ad essere vispo di prima mattina, con quel sole cocente, lo sapeva solo lui.  
" Yo Oika..." Iwaizumi non finì la frase, perchè rimase interdetto.

L'altro capo del filo... portava alla persona che decisamente, su tutta la Terra, il ragazzo avrebbe voluto tra i piedi giorno e notte (sebbene fosse il suo migliore amico da sempre, da quanto potesse ricordare).  
Oikawa Tooru, capitano della squadra maschile del liceo Aoba Johsai. Un essere umano frivolo, egocentrico, altezzoso quanto basta per meritarsi delle testate e dei calci nel sedere. Ma anche un grande alzatore, capace di creare strategie vincenti e dal talento fiorito con tanta pratica. Lui lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Hajime prese l'altro per il colletto, con una vena che gli pulsava sulla tempia.  
"COSA DIAVOLO HAI COMBINATO SHITTYKAWA?!" gli urlò dietro furio  
"Eh? Dici questo? Non saprei" il castano fece spallucc, aumnentando l'ira dell'altro.  
Arrivarono a scuola in quale modo, ma il vero problema sarebbe stato in palestra. Quanto si poteva allungare, quel dannato filo?  
Hajime non capiva. Riuscì a malapena a stare attento in classe, ma durante la pausa pranzo decise di andare sul tetto.

Aveva, però, fatto i conti senza l'oste.  
O meglio, non aveva fatto i conti con Tooru circondato dalle sue fan. Irritante. Sempre più irritante.  
Gli tirò un pugno in testa e se lo trascinò dietro di malo modo.   
"Perchè devo sorbirti anche più del solito? Le forbici non tagliano sto maledetto coso. è colpa tua sicuramente"  
"Eh? Io non ne so nulla, Iwa-chan"   
Lo irritava vedere come il ragazzo non se ne facesse un problema.   
Tutto ad un tratto, Tooru si fece serio.  
"Il filo rosso... del destino..."  
"Ah?"  
" Il filo rosso del destino, Iwa-chan!"  
"Ma non dire cazzate Idioikawa!"  
Matsukawa e Hanamaki evitarono ad Oikawa di prendersi un bel calcio nel didietro, poichè arrivarono con dei panini proprio in quel momento.  
Questione rimandata. Quella sera ci sarebbe stata la festa per Hajime, dopo aver ripulito la palestra.  
Per fortuna, il filo copriva la lunghezza del campo, ma Hajime notò che tornava ad accocciarsi di tanto in tanto. 

La sera della festa, il momento peggiore per Hajime fu andare in bagno. Il filo aveva deciso di accorciarsi e dovette trascinarsi dietro Tooru.  
"Iwa-chan, non sai andare in bagno da solo?" cinguettò il ragazzo, ben consapevole del perchè dovesse seguirlo  
"Aspetta che questo sparisca e ti spacco la faccia, Oikawa" ringhiò il ragazzo  
Stranamente, però entrambi percepivano una strana calma che si diradava da quel filo fin nelle ossa. Era come se volesse trasmettere qualcosa.  
Tooru rimanse a dormire a casa del ragazzo, e al momento di andare a dormire, mentre sentivano vicino il respiro dell'altro...

Erano cresciuti, non erano più dei bambini. Prima di allora era stata un'abitudine.

Ma quei sentimenti senza nome, adesso avevenano un senso.  
Passarono interminabili minuti, che sembrarono ore, a fissarsi.  
Hajime non sapeva se essere più arrabbiato con l'altro o con sé stesso.  
Tooru... era come in bilico. Quei sentimenti nascosti, ora li aveva compresi. Ironico che fosse arrivato a quel punto, che lo avesse capito solo ora, quando aveva avuto parecchie ragazze.  
Ma era di hajime che stava parlando.  
Le loro mani si intrecciarono, come guidate da una forza sconosciuta, e non si accorsero che il filo rosso era scomparso. O credevano.  
Fu Iwaizumi il primo a notarlo, qualche secondo prima che lo notasse anche l'altro.  
"Quando è scomparso? Iwa-chan! Non poteva rimanere al dito per tutta la vita?"  
"Ma sei idiota?! Ci avrebbe creato solo problemi?"  
Tooru mosse la testa in diniego, prima che gli venisse in mente una cosa. "Non è scomparso, è solo che noi non lo vediamo"  
"Leggi troppi giornaletti, Merdakawa"  
"Ah, Iwa-chan! Non ti ho dato il tuo rega..."  
Non finì la frase perchè fu interrotto dalle labbra del moro sulle sue, che si staccarono poco dopo.  
"Ho già ricevuto il miglior regalo di compleanno, cretino".  
Oikawa si imbronciò appena, ma si accoccolò contro l'altro.  
"In fondo non è poi così male averti intorno. Resta al mio fianco"  
"Resterò sempre con te Iwa-chan"

Era stupido sentirsi così felici per una cosa simile, e Hajime si sentiva uno stupido.   
Era qualcosa che in parte non si sarebbero aspettati. Ma in fondo, era il loro destino.  
Lo avrebbero scritto a modo loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Alla prossima IwaOi!


End file.
